


Movie Night

by fallingforfiction



Category: Stitchers (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-22
Updated: 2015-09-22
Packaged: 2018-04-22 22:42:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4853360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fallingforfiction/pseuds/fallingforfiction
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was fun for Cameron to see Kirsten this way. Seeing how excited she was over movies and her practically jumping in her seat like a child; he couldn't help but smile at her antics. (One shot)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Movie Night

“Um?” Cameron paused, walking into his apartment and not expecting to see the lanky blonde. Not only was she uninvited, but she was trifling through his freezer. 

“Oh, hey Cameron.” Kirsten lilted, retrieving a carton of mint chocolate chip ice cream. 

“How did you-” He sighed, his face contorted with confusion, standing beside her and leaning his elbows on the counter. 

She was looking for an ice cream scoop, giving a once over to every drawer she opened before she found it. 

“Your door wasn’t shut all the way. I knew you’d be coming back from wherever you were so I just came in.” She informed, grabbing bowls. 

“I leave for not even five minutes to check my mail and you’ve invaded my kitchen for an ice cream party?” He questioned. He was still confused, but his tone was playful.

“Close, but no cigar; movie night.” She stated, scooting one bowl towards him and handing him a spoon.

“With ice cream.” He replied, clanking his spoon with hers as a ‘toast’. 

They settled onto the couch after he made some popcorn as well, their ice cream in hand.

“So, what movie did you have in mind, Stretch?" 

"I was thinking Disturbia. Ooh, or maybe the original Halloween?” She suggested, giddy in her spot on the couch. 

It was fun for Cameron to see Kirsten this way. Seeing how excited she was over movies and her practically jumping in her seat like a child; he couldn’t help but smile at her antics.

“Horror and suspense movie buff, are we? I’m learning a lot about you tonight.”

“Oh, really? Like what?” She challenged, a smile tugging at the corner of her lips.

“For instance, you went for mint chocolate chip.” He stated, gesturing to their bowls and her taking a bite. She nodded, and he continued. “You like horror movies, movie theater style popcorn and uh,” He glanced at her attire, smiling, “Apparently fuzzy socks." 

She became uncharacteristically insecure at his mention of her socks, sitting Indian style on the couch now to hide them more, but still laughing softly at his observations. 

"Just pick a movie and turn off the lights, Stud." 

He did as instructed, choosing Disturbia and making the room dark. When he came back, she rested her legs across his lap and set her empty bowl on the coffee table. She felt him rest his hands on her legs, making circles with his thumb on her thigh, and she froze. 

She wasn’t used to such an innocent but intimate gesture, causing her heart to race. The motion was oddly comforting though, becoming natural after a while.

Neither were sure when their position changed. Kirsten because of her condition, but Cameron because he was so affixed on the fact that they were hanging out on a Friday night just watching movies together.  _Almost like a couple_. He shook the thought from his head, of course. 

But somehow, Kirsten ended up leaning against his frame, becoming glued to his side. Her head fit perfectly in the crook of his neck, against his shoulder. He was warm and soft and faintly smelt of cologne. The combination successfully lulled her to sleep in no time at all.

Cameron felt himself almost slip into sleep, bobbing his head up and awake only to notice Kirsten breathing evenly, eyes closed and clinging to his side. He smiled lightly at her sleeping form, taking in the sight.

"Goodnight, Kirsten.” He whispered, kissing her temple softly and gently, as not to disturb their position, and felt himself drift off into a peaceful sleep with his favorite person beside him.

**Author's Note:**

> Since we don’t know much about what Kirsten likes, I had to improvise and make her a lot like me. Hope you don’t mind! But now you know those weird quirks about me, so no making fun! I hope you enjoyed the fluff<3


End file.
